


A Deal with the Devil

by Thongchan



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I also love Him, I love Grim Tales, Other, Random - Freeform, a mention of the Powerpuff Girls, something I had thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a rainy day would be good, sometimes it would be bad. What happens if someone runs across the street and get struck by a upcoming vehicle, who had no control of stopping on the wet streets of Megaville? What happens when a person gets saved by "something" and makes a deal with that "something"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had started two hours ago. It's something that I always want to express or write whenever I feel super bored or feel like Grim Tales needs more fanfictions.~
> 
> Well, it did took me two hours to finish writing this. Anyways, this was set before errr Mimi was born. Probably a year before Mimi was conceived. I been thinking if I should add another chapter, like 2 out of 2 or keep this as a one shot. I had fun writing this, especially with Him. I really need to stop being so obsessed with that guy, ahaha.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this random one-shot and leave some kudos if you like. I'm still not a good writer, but writing fiction is fun. I might write a one shot of either Chi and Mimi or my OC Venus and Grim Jr. Or both.

It was a rainy day and I was running down the streets of Megaville to rush home. I forgotten that today would be a rainy day and I didn't bring my umbrella. All I have was a black-colored hoodie that has some white dragon design on front, but it doesn't really help prevent my hair from getting wet by heavy rain.

My sneakers were hitting onto the wet ground, making a little splash each time I kept running. The traffic on the streets today is rather busier and people were honking at each other, wanting to get home or get to their jobs. The wind was blowing so hard, the rain drops were hitting me against my glasses and face.

"Fuck, fuck! Shit, shit...! The wind is getting too strong for my taste. Damn it, I need to hurry on home." I said to myself as I stopped underneath a tent that is near Starbucks cafe and panted, little drops of water from my hoodie were dripping onto the concrete. I sat down on a chair and sighed as I rubbed my temples.

"First I have a math test coming up in two days and now it's raining. Oh man, this week is just too stressful for me." I complained as stopped rubbing my temples as I saw three bright-colored trails of light in the sky: a pink trail, a baby blue trail, and a baby green trail.

"Looks like the Powerpuff Girls are fighting crime again...Man, I can imagine how busy they are, fighting crime." I said to myself as I shook my head. I read that the Powerpuff Girls were from Townsville and became super popular here in Megaville. I even heard that they are associated with some of the superheroes like The Underfist and XJ-10, sister of Jenny who had died long time ago during a war against those Clusters monsters. I always admired Blossom Utonium, the leader of the Powerpuffs. Her long, ginger-colored hair always caught my eye and those big round glasses gives her an appearance of a scientist-- a beautiful one. I had dreams of becoming like the girls, but who am I kidding? I could never be like them.

After drying off for a couple of minutes, I got up from the chair and put my hood back onto my head.

"Here we go...Another run." I took a deep breath before dashing down the sidewalk, rain drops hitting onto my hoodie again. As I gotten far from my condominium, which is 10 minutes down the street, I begin to smile as I arrived at the 'Stop' sign.

"Yes! Okay, one last run and I will be home. Damn I need to take a warm bath and drink hot cocoa." I said to myself as I looked both ways before proceeding to cross the street. Unknown to me, a Sedan vehicle was driving on the wet road too fast. The person behind the wheel tried to stop the breaks before seeing me running across the street.

"Oh no, watch out!!" The person screamed out as he honked the horn, which caught my attention. When I looked at the upcoming car, I got struck within a second and flew into the mid air before landing onto the street with a loud thump. The driver stopped the car and got out of his vehicle.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...! I hit a girl! Oh god, she is young...! Oh shit, shit! What do I do, what do I do?!?!" The male began to grow frantic as paced back and forth. "Shit, I don't want to go to jail....! Oh man...What if the Powerpuff Girls found out that I hit a random girl?? It's just an accident, right?? Yeah..accident."

The driver stopped as he looked at my unconscious body. "I-I'll just set her under the tree..Yeah...yeah.."

He picked up my body and went to the huge tree, setting me down onto the grass patch. He made my back set against the tree, so that it will look like I was sleeping under the tree.

"Okay..I better get out here, fast..." The driver scurried to his vehicle and drove off, leaving me there.

Moments later, my eyes were fluttered open slowly, but I saw a figure walking up to me slowly. All I ever saw was someone wearing red suit pants and black shoes. I didn't bother to open my eyes fully to see who it was as I begin to pass out from the pain.

~*6*~

Hours later, I woke up and I see myself on my soft bed. I sat up and looked around, seeing that I am somehow back into my condo.

"Wh-what? What happened? I got hit by a car and suddenly, I'm back in my house! Looks like one of the neighbors saw me and brought me in here. Wow..." I spoke as I rubbed my head.

"You're wrong, my dear~" A demonic voice spoke as I looked around my bedroom, curiously.

"Huh? Who said that?" I asked.

"I did~" Suddenly I saw pink smoke emerging out of nowhere and I was coughing as I waved the smoke away from my face. Suddenly, I see a tall-looking demon-- no no, devil who has red skin and slick, black back with black sunglasses. He was also wearing the red suit with a black tie, revealing his chest and abdomen that seemed to be muscular, and a white, fluffy collar around his torso area. As I kept looking at him, I widened my eyes in shock, knowing who he is now.

"Him...it's you...!" I squeeked out.

"Yes, that's me, my dear~ I am so pleased that you know who I am~" The devil "Him" smiled, showing his bright white teeth, which gives me the shivers every time I look at him. This devil is known to be a major enemy to The Powerpuff Girls, who originally came from Townsville. This guy is rather tricky to beat, well at least what I heard.

"W-w-what the hell?! What are you doing here in my home?! How did you know where I-- Oh god!!" I begin to panic as I hid myself underneath my blankets, shivering in fear.

"Awww, that's a rude thing to ask~" He purred as I kept shivering.

"So what?! You're an evil devil! Leave my home, or I will call the Powerpuff Girls to take you out!" I threatened as I hear the devil laugh in response.

"Ohh don't do that, especially that I swept you off from the grass and brought you here in your home. My my, you do have a nice place.~" Him replied as he was walking around my condo, admiring the place that looked clean and tidy.

I removed myself from the blankets and got up as I followed him slowly. "You...did that? But why?"

"Because, I thought a beautiful girl like you does not deserve to be left in the terrible, cold rain. When that man struck you with his car, that made my heart sore.~" Him set his left claw onto his chest as he made a pouty face that seemed to creep me out more.

"But, how did you know where I live??" I asked him as I crossed my arms in curiosity.

"I been watching you, my dear.~ I watch you walk home from your college and watch you walk into your condo.~" Him replied as he sat down onto my couch, crossing his legs in a feminine way. Weird.

"So, you're basically stalking me." I responded in a somewhat monotonous tone.

"Oh no, it's not stalking. It's more like observing.~"

I frowned. "Errr, riiiiiiight. Listen, I am flattered that you brought me here into my condo and all, but I am asking you to leave. I'm serious about calling the Powerpuff Girls."

"Oh okay. Well, I guess I'll take my leave then and not give you what you desire.~" Him lifted himself off the couch and begin to walk towards the door. Before he could touch the door handle, I stopped him.

"Wait..! W..what do you mean you won't give me what I desire?" I asked as I can hear him smirk and watched him turn around to face me.

"You said you always wanted to become like the Powerpuff Girls, right?~"

"Uhh, yeah?? How did you know??"

"Like I said, I been watching you. I know what you do and what you want for yourself." Him replied.

"Well...I see...Well, can you make me become like the heroes??" I asked, with a bit of eagerness in my tone.

"Hmmmm...maybe, but, I can make you even more better than those wretched Powerpuffs." The devil randomly pulled out a cherry and begin to eat the cherry in a sexual way.

"Uhh...like what?" I looked at him curiously, wanting to know what he could give me that is better than the heroes.

"I'll give you powers...I'll give you the abilities that the girls have, but more powerful."

"Really??" I begin to soften my eyes.

"Yessssss...IF...you make a deal with me."

I blinked in confusion. "A deal? What kind?"

"If I'm going to give you the powers, you're going to," Him smirked wider, "become one of me."

I widened my eyes. "One of you? You mean like...a devil?"

"You can say that. Maybe a split image of me or becoming one of my apprentices." The devil replied as I blinked my brown eyes in shock.

"A split image? A devil? Like you? I...I don't know...I like being human...Being a devil? I mean, just because I'm left-handed does not make me a devil..! I...I don't know...." I looked down as I begin to fiddle with my fingers.

"Hmph, fine. Then become a useless human with no powers. If you get struck by a car again or whatever accident that occurs upon you, you will blame yourself for now having powers to defend yourself.~" Him's smirk begin to form a displeased frown as he begin to tap his foot in irritation.

I begin to stay quiet as I kept thinking to myself. 'Okay, if I stay as human and if I get struck by something that cannot be dodged, I wouldn't have anything to defend myself with. If I become a devil and his apprentice, I would have powers and be able to defend myself with...But...it would cost me attention from the students in my classes. They would view me as some kind of monster from mutation...Hmm..'

I kept thinking until I sighed, finally made up my mind on what I need to do. "Okay...I've decided..."

"Hm?? Decided on what??" Him asked, holding back his smirk.

"...I'll become a devil...I'll become your apprentice. If I gain attention from those who see me as a devil and decides to stay away from me, then...so be it...I'm tired of being useless and always wishing things that could never come true. I...want excitement in my life. So...I'll become the devil..." I said.

Him formed his smirk again, this time in satisfaction. "Good! Now, just stay still for a moment, my dear."

He begin to point both of his claws at me, as I witness red jolts of some unknown form of power emerging, before striking me with it. I begin to feel excruciating pain as I felt the mysterious power getting into my body.

"AAAAAHH!!!!" I shrieked in pain as I begin to fall on both hands and knees, not wanting to collapse. After the power was inside of me, I begin to feel slightly funny, but did not open my eyes, which are closed shut.

"I...is it over? How do I look...??" I spoke as I kept panting.

"Mmmmmmm go look yourself in the mirror, my dear.~" Him said as I got up and went to my bedroom to look myself in a large mirror that is standing near the window. I widened my eyes after I saw what I finally become.

The mirror shows me that I am now like Him. I no longer have tan skin, I now have red skin and large, red claws that look like his. My hair is no longer brunette and it is now black, with my hair style is bit wavier than before and I now don black horns on each side of my head. My eye color remains the same, but the only thing that shocks me is having a long, tail that resembles a dinosaur. Him doesn't seem to have this, but I guess he added the tail into the essence to make it look more demonic.

"I look like....you.." I muttered as I set my hand-- excuse me, claw onto the mirror as I kept looking at myself.

"You look beautiful, am I right, my dear?" Him got behind me as he set his claws on my shoulders, grinning as I kept staring at my new image.

"I...guess...It looks so...wow..I can't believe this happened to me..." I said.

"Hehehe I am glad you admire your new image, my dear. Now, I must take my leave." Him turned himself around as he walked out of my room, with me following him.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach me anything before you go?" I asked.

"No. Not right now. I must go torment the Powerpuff Girls, more particularly their precious leader Blossom.~" Him licked his lips after he mentioned her name, which got me confused.

"Ummm...okay...So, I guess I have to experience my new powers on my own then, right?"

"Correct. I will come back here after you finish your little math test you're going to have this week. I will teach you the powers you need to know. From now on, you will become my apprentice." Him said as I begin to nod in response.

"What if...I want to revert back to human every now and then?" I asked again.

"I could do that for you...But, I believe you look more ravishing as my kind.~" He grinned.

"O-oh...Well, I guess I have to get used to it..." I responded.

"Good! Now, daddy must go away now. Enjoy your new image, my dear. Bye byeeeee~" He then vanished into thick, pink smoke. By the time the smoke begin to dissolve, he was gone.

I sat onto my couch as I sighed. I guess I did owe him a favor for saving my ass back there during the rainy weather. I no longer feel useless, I no longer feel powerless, I feel so alive as a devil. I sighed again as I brought out my math text book and opened it.

"Well, looks like my classmates are just going to have to get used to the new me...Because...this new me ain't going anywhere...I don't care what they say about my new image...At least...I feel more alive and no longer useless...Maybe the Powerpuff Girls will finally notice me." I said to myself as my tail grabbed my mechanical pencil and paper from my bag and begin to write notes as I begin to study the previous math lessons.

'Maybe being a devil isn't bad after.' I thought as I smiled a bit.


End file.
